


White Mischief

by kilicakes



Category: Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilicakes/pseuds/kilicakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn's wedding is interrupted by Loki's mischievous wiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Mischief

Sigyn smoothed down the nonexistent wrinkles in her ivory gown. Nanna, being the supportive older sister that she was, adjusted Sigyn's hair until it was just perfect. This was a day to be remembered, after all. It was Sigyn's wedding; everything had to be just right. Sigyn was to be the beautiful, blushing bride. But inside, she felt differently.

Of course, Theoric was a catch. Handsome, funny —at times—, and noble. Also, from what Sigyn could tell, he loved her to a certain extent. And she could see the possibility of being happy with him. However, something was wrong. She could feel that something, someone, found her marriage wrong. It unnerved her, but only for a second.

Her mother, Freyja, then brought out the family's wedding crown, an ornate silver thing with red stones inlaid. Freyja had worn it on her wedding day, as had Nanna. Then, the crown was carefully placed on Sigyn's chestnut hair. Once she was deemed acceptable, she was permitted a look at herself.

She was a thing of beauty; her unbound hair curled down to the crooks of her elbows and spilled over her shoulders. Her gown had a waistline set right under her bust line, which then flowed down past her ankles. The crown made her whole being glimmer and shine, giving her the perfect amount of radiance.

Soon enough, she was facing Theoric, surrounded by other nobles of Asgard and Vanaheim. Theoric looked handsome, as usual. There was something different about him, though. A sudden soberness in his eye. It was unusual, but easily explained. He was soon to be a husband, that was definitely a sobering notion.

The two exchanged vows, placing the occasional 'I will' whenever needed. Then, the rings were brought out. Gold, a rather boisterous color in Sigyn's opinion. Engraved snakes curled around the circumference of the ring. Odd, Sigyn thought. Theoric preferred eagles. But, the ring was slipped on anyways.

Then came the handfasting, which would bind the pair for all eternity. The silk ties were draped over Sigyn and Theoric's clasped hands. Ancient words were murmured and the ties began to glow with an ethereal light. The ribbons slithered up the couple's arms, across their chests, and all over their bodies until they were completely tied in the light. The glow grew stronger, until none could bear it.

The light dimmed, and there was a collective gasp of shock. Sigyn looked up at Theoric—No. This was not Theoric. The burly build of the soldier slimmed down to a familiar, slim one. The closely-cropped blonde grew out into a raven shade, and the blue eyes became a green that Sigyn knew well. Loki. She should have known.

The All-Father grew pink with rage at his son's interference. "Loki," he called out. "What is the meaning of this?" The room fell silent. Loki's face, once brooding and prideful at the success of his trick, fell.

"Father, I-" Loki was silenced by a growl from Odin. Sigyn saw Thor in the throes of the crowd. He looked embarrassed for his brother.

"We will fix this, Sigyn." Odin assured her. Sigyn looked at Odin, but found herself turning away and into Loki's eyes.

"No." Odin let out a guttural sound of shock, and she could hear Nanna and her mother moan into their hands. This was something her family would have wanted, right? Her family was once the ruling family of Asgard, until Odin stepped in. Having the son of the current ruler marry the daughter of the previous would be a powerful match, would it not? And besides, she knew Loki.

"I will stay with Loki." Odin laid his hand on her forearm.

"Lady Sigyn, I-"

"All-Father, you of all people should know that once a couple has been tied, there is no going back." She snapped her eyes away from Loki's and into Odin's. She was filled with a sense of power, something she wasn't used to. "Even you cannot undo this, Father Odin." She interlocked her fingers with Loki's. "I will stay with Milord Loki."

Odin sighed. "You are correct, Lady Sigyn. Although I am surprised that you would rather have my son over Theoric." Sigyn felt Loki's arms clench.

Sigyn lowered her head and stared at her and Loki's joined hands, suddenly overcome with elation. "I would prefer Loki over anybody." Her eyes flicked up to Loki's face for a second, just enough to see a small smile come across his face. It wasn't his usual mischievous smile, but something formed from pure happiness.

"However," Odin grunted, "you will still have to be punished. Meet me tomorrow, son." Sigyn and Loki looked at each other, elated.

Later that night, after all the half-hearted festivities , Loki retired to his chambers, Sigyn in tow. As soon as the door shut behind them, Sigyn asked, "What happened to Theoric?"

Loki stayed silent. Sigyn stared into his eyes until he murmured, "Theoric is dead." She sighed. As much as Theoric was thick-skulled, he was a kind man who could've been a good husband.

"How?" she whispered. She hoped that Loki hadn't held a weapon, that he hadn't had to clean a man's blood off his hands.

"At the hands of a rather, ah, misfortunate hunting accident. A bear." Loki seemed to notice that Sigyn was no longer holding her gaze at him. Instead, she paced over to the glass doors leading to the balcony. She silently opened the door and leaned forward on the railing, face in her hands.

"I did it for you." He called from inside the room. Sigyn heard the clink of metal unfastening and fabric upon fabric. She turned and saw that Loki had taken off his cloak. Under, he worse a simple black tunic and leather pants.

"I know you did." Sigyn turned to face Loki. "I know you did it for me, but am I worth a man's life? A good man?" Loki laughed, taking Sigyn aback.

"My love, my flower, Sigyn…" He trailed off, thinking for a moment. He walked to Sigyn until they were face to face. "Sigyn, you are worth a thousand good men." He trailed his fingers through her hair, and she slowly draped her arms on his shoulders. He put his face in her hair and whispered, "And oh, how I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, another earlier work back when I was absolutely fascinated with Loki and Sigyn's relationship. I was surprised back then to notice that there weren't many pieces about this couple, but I may be wrong now. Hopefully, I am.


End file.
